Towards the truth
by Sweetwind2
Summary: Shortly after Leonardo found that picture and heard the story of his father, he could not stop that dream where Tang Shen appeared in his mind, pleading with great pain to do what he could so that the truth will reach the ears of her daughter.


Rain, sweet rain that invaded the city completely that night, that night where his mind could no longer be at peace. He created that it was too much, it was too much to find out in just a moment, after a simple photo he found on the bedside table of his father and Sensei.

He felt guilty of going deeper into his things and invading his privacy, but of that meeting with that girl where he repeated it full of anger because his teacher had taken everything, including the happiness of her family and her deceased mother, who according to the word from her father, Oroku Saki, Hamato Yoshi had killed her.

But Leonardo knew that this was not true at all, Yoshi could not harm someone's innocent life, much less that of his beloved wife.

Now he was looking at that little image he held between his huge hands. A man embracing his beloved wife with a baby very similar to Karai, was what was there.

After several minutes looking at that picture while several thoughts invadeded he mind, his sensei was there behind him. Leonardo noticed his presence, and without turning around, asks a question directly before Splinter speaks

"What really happened?" Speaking something serious

"What is the reason for your question, my son?" although it already had the feeling that I was going to tell him

"Sensei, she did not stop telling me that you snatched her mother" he sighs and after a silence, he continued talking "I know she's wrong, is not it?" his father interrupts him

"Of course, Leonardo, and I think it's time that you also know the truth" places a hand on his shoulder, and he does not hesitate to look at it, then he remained silent waiting for what he had to say.

* * *

They were sleepless nights, fearing what would happen now since everything had changed based on the truth. Thoughts where he repeatedly hears the voice of his beloved father when he says _"Karai is my daughter" "Miwa"_ and so on.

He looked for a long time at the ceiling of his room, sighing with sadness at the fact that Destructor was enjoying having removed the last thing that was left to Yoshi.

He began to fall asleep at his desk. Shortly after he managed to close his eyes, at least he could rest for the moment, but not quite.

In his mind, he was dreaming.

Everything seemed so real, he was in a forest in the middle of the light that the sun reflected with great force, then began to walk deeper into the forest, and in the midst of those high trees, he could visualize a human and feminine, it was watching him, not far away. While that strange figure was approaching him, Leonardo was so amazed by what his eyes were looking at, he was facing him, the beautiful and deceased Tang Shen who looked at him with affection.

They stared at each other, neither of them spoke, until finally Tang Shen approached taking his face gently while saying tenderly and sadly at the same time

"Make my daughter come back, I trust you and Yoshi" her spoke pleadingly, making Leonardo react when she had already disappeared quickly

Upon awakening from that dream, he was breathing something agitated and sweaty.

How was that possible?

* * *

The days passed, things were worse.

Karai's anger towards him and his family, especially Hamato Yoshi, seemed to have no end.

Leonardo continued to meditate on the dream he had that night, he was too confused about how she managed to appear in his mind.

It should not doubt a minute more, He should act, Dreaming about that also meant something, it should not waste more time. the truth had to be in the hands of the young Ninja as there would be more consequences than not anyone was prepared yet to see.

"Get away from my, Leonardo" said coldly

She was already pulling out her little sword, it really wanted to get even with him, her pain and hatred for losing her mother thanks to Hamato Yoshi, her became bigger.

Leonardo would not fall into the same situation as always, they fought while telling him again and again what her had to know, but Karai always refused to listen and, above all, he refused to believe what came out of his enemy's mouth.

Before Karai took the step to start the fight, Leonardo approached quickly snatching him weapon in a single movement, she was about to attack him but he took her hard, screaming at her to listen to him, she did not stop struggling and did everything possible to hurt him but Leonardo would not back down.

"Shut up, they're just lies!" she responded by shouting at him when he hit him in the face

"You are his daughter! he and Tang Shen are your family!" it makes a big sigh "Shredder is using you to reach his goal" He holds her wrist tightly but without hurting her to get her attention again.

She releases his grip abruptly "I told you to close your damn mouth!" "Do it once!" She continues to scream at him, at the same time her approaches him dangerously.

He had little time to react, Karai always had an ace up her sleeve.

Leonardo was unprepared, it was the moment when Tiger Claw appeared behind him, attacked him in such a way as to leave him unconscious.

Karai was proud of what would come next, tonight she would get the sweet revenge that she longed for so long ago.

* * *

He could feel the cold ground beneath him and the darkness that invaded that place had to escape from that situation.

Karai was on the other side of the cell where Leonardo, she was standing there, looking at him full of hatred and rancor

"The time will come to pay the price, Leonardo" It rarely called him by his full name, But these days she kept saying it in that hard and cold way.

"Do what you want Karai, but before that I want you to receive this from me, as a last gift" He said sarcastically and seriously

He placed his hand behind the shell and took out where he had hidden that photo he had found before, where everything started.

It throw it to the ground and wait for Karai to react in some way, She was about to turn around and leave but when she saw that she threw that photo towards the ground, she opened the entrance to the cell where is he was and entered.

She take the picture slowly and watched it for a few seconds, did not give much importance to the beginning, but when he realized that that dark-haired woman who was holding a baby, It was equal to the woman in the photograph that she had, torn in half. Shredder had given him that image, and Karai always carried it with her.

It take that picture too and started to compare the two.

Her eyes were wide open, her heart rate and breathing were increasing, She stammered, did not know what to say, Actually, Karai did not had words for this. It look at Leonardo in an instant and he gave her a signal, so that she would turn around the picture he gave her.

There was something written:

 _"So that the love of our family lasts forever"_

 _"Tang Shen"_

She did not say anything.

It was possible to see the tears that fell from her eyes quickly, After a great silence, her began to scream and kick the wall of that place.

"Karai!" they was could hear the scream of Shredder, along with his steps indicating that he was approaching

Hearing the man's voice made her shudder.

Her went to the ground to release it "Leo, you have to go" It said while breaking the chains with her gun

It stares at her "I will not leave without you, you have to go with your real father" He responded quickly

Karai interrupts him "I know, but if I go with you things will be worse, and he will come for me" Says finally

When it finishes talking, she lowers her eyes as it takes something out of her pocket.

It explodes a smoke bomb, giving him the chance to escape to Leonardo and her to disappear, for then face the man who made her life a damn hell.

Leonardo when leaving there, unexpectedly found his brothers and his Sensei. His sudden disappearance worried his family, they were looking for him by several places since his could not get his location, until now.

It told them everything that had happened, at last she had understood the truth of everything.

But, by not wanting to go back with he, since it would face Shredder, was at risk her life and they did not hesitate to act at that moment.

The price should be paid by he.

Tonight, It would not be just a fight for Karai.

* * *

The sun was beginning to fall slowly, darkness was coming.

In the midst of all the sturdy trees that dominated the site, a small home could be seen, along with a farm that had only a few chickens.

There was certain person with his family and friends, who just woke up several days ago after being in a coma for 3 months.

That had happened after the hard confrontation they had with Destructor, a moment they will never forget for the rest of their lives.

It was something quite strong, but they managed to get out of that situation in the best way possible.

Leonardo, he had fallen into a very deep coma, no one knew if he would ever wake up or if there was any hope that he would live. But, the wait for him to wake up, had ended.

Meanwhile Karai had left everything behind, in addition to leaving the Shredder very badly wounded in the middle of the intense Fire that consumed the whole place. It needed time alone, or rather a good time to think and reflect on everything that had happened in her life, which had always been a great farce.

But it was not all her fault, she had been manipulated through the Sherreder lies.

One more week passed, Karai had never felt so much affection and consolation in those days that even the majority were torture for her.

Her mother had appeared to him in a dream, just as Leonardo had it had happened to him.

It will never forget it, her beautiful face and hair are identical to her before to change it. her embrace and her caresses that were so real, and those words she repeated over and over in her mind, _"My daughter, Miwa, you turned towards me" "You are where you belong, with your real family that loves you" "The truth has finally come to you"_

When her woke up, her could not help but get excited, it cried as he had never done before, while saying her mother's name several times.

It was what I needed to hear at that moment, Tang Shen was still her alive in her memory.

And not all, finish there.

A short time later, she had the courage to go to the forest where April had spoken to her about in the letters she received from her true father, Hamato Yoshi. he never stopped saying that he loved her daughter and was waiting for her soon return.

When arriving at the place Karai could see a he certain young turtle cutting wood for the fire, the night had already arrived quickly and was too cold inside and outside the house.

Leonardo felt her presence, and slowly turned around looking at her surprised at his sudden arrival but also his face was showing the happiness that it had, for being able to see her again.

She did not hesitate to give him a hug, thanking him for everything he had done for her.

They stayed for a while that way.

The next day, another event occurred in the night that marked them forever.

It was raining hard, the cold wind was running. They could not see the farm anymore, the whole forest was in a big fog. they were escaping from a hunter, who could see them, since the two of them had come out to confront him by all the noises and moving strangers that were around the farm, thanks to him.

Also his brothers were in the same situation with April and Casey, had gone by different ways, but later they could not see anyone else. they were totally lost and in their desperation to find a place to take refuge until the storm decrease, they could see a small abandoned hut and did not hesitate to enter there.

After making sure there was no one, they went up to the second floor of the place where it was full of straw, something soft and enough to sleep since the rain would not disappear until morning. but something more happened than just a single night away from home.

They stood staring at each other, both soaked by the rain.

Little by little the kisses began as did the gentle and affectionate caresses from Leonardo. He kissed her neck and she held him of his big shoulders as she leaned her body into the soft straw.

They made love that night, something that calmed them after the long road "Towards the truth".

* * *

 **A/N** **Sorry if it is in some parts badly written, is that my English is not all good.**


End file.
